


Your Protector

by starrynightflower



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira? In denial of his own feelings? it's more likely than you think, Anyways, Fluff, I guess it's pre amon??? I'm not Sure, I guess this is technically the OVA verse??? but I went for their manga characterizations, M/M, drug mention, hehehehe weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightflower/pseuds/starrynightflower
Summary: You walk along the streamYour head caught in a waking dreamYour protector's coming home, coming homeAkira's heart feeling like it has to burst every time he looks at Ryou doesn't mean anything, right?





	Your Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantsaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsaholic/gifts).



> Written for the Devilman Secret Santa. This was for @lumberjackcakes who wanted some bed sharing and... WEED. I'm not sure I took the prompt in the direction you wanted, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, a friend of mine read vol. 2 of Devilman while listening to Fleet Foxes's Your Protector, and I cannot _not_ associate it with Ryokira now.

There’s been an inexplicable swirl of emotions lately regarding Ryou. Akira’s not sure what it is… exactly. They’d been doing things that they had always done, nothing was really changing for them.

Just, lately… it felt like… something in their relationship had changed. Yet, nothing Ryou ever did ever indicated that. Akira just figured it was something else, maybe just worrying about college or… some other bullshit.

Except, it just… felt like, something had changed.

Akira figured it’d come to him eventually. There were other things he needed to worry about. Like… taking care of Ryou when he decided to get high or drunk. Or a combination of the two.

Which was usually during their usual drive out to the middle of nowhere in Ryou’s dad’s Audi - imported of course.

Ryou would be playing his new wave music, smoking… tobacco or pot, and sometimes would have his flask on him, drinking in between his smokes.

They wouldn’t drive anywhere special, usually just some place off near the mountain of Ryou’s mansion, or they’d go long enough to be close to the beach. If it was even warm enough, they’d run out into the ocean and bring John along and watch him play around.

The winter months had come in with a chill, and the beach days were over for the year. Instead, they had opted to sit in the car, and watched the water under the glow of the moon.

They’d stayed out later than intended this time, the sky already starting to fade into the morning hue.

Ryou pulled a long hit off his joint, having taken too many already this time around. A bit jittery, and shaky after that one last hit, passing it over to Akira.

“What?”

“You want a hit?” Ryou smirks, “You’ve been eyeing it.”

Akira shakes his head, “Nah… I’m not… really into that kinda stuff.”

Ryou pulls it away, twirling it around his fingers, and shrugs, “Could’ve fooled me.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Well,” Ryou turns back to him, giving a quick glance over, “With your fashion and music tastes, I would have thought you’d at least tried it,” He draws another hit, still shaky, “Guess you’re too much of a nerd.”

Akira elbows him in the side, “Oh, come on, you read Interview with a Vampire in middle school and wouldn’t shut up about it for months.”

“You were upset with how that one X-Men arc ended a couple months ago. So much, that you had to call me the instant you finished it to let me know you were upset,” Ryou smirks, “Case in point Akira,” Ryou blows a smoke ring into Akira’s face, “You’re a nerd.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Akira replies, and Ryou turns to face away from him, glancing out the window. Akira keeps his gaze on Ryou a bit longer, watching the stars in the reflection of his sunglasses glitter, and the light of the moon passing over his pale features. In the space between his cheek and where the glasses rest on his nose, he can fully see the reflection of the sky in Ryou’s eyes.

Ryou doesn’t seem to be staring at anything in particular, just looking out over the ocean, a bit dazed.

Until…

Ah. Ryou had hit the point of no return with his pot.

Akira nudges his side, trying to get Ryou to focus, but Ryou continues to be unphased and unmoving.

“Hey,” Akira tries again, “Come on,” ignoring that the feelings have started up again, “We should go home. Uncle Kozo is gonna kill me for being late again.”

Ryou groans, and swallows, “Then just… sleep over at my place then. My dad won’t care.”

“... Uncle Kozo is gonna care that I’m not gonna be home. And it’s not like I can call him this late!”

“I’ll have my dad call him tomorrow morning then,” Ryou tries to sit up straighter in the driver’s seat, but slumps a little, defeated, “It’s fine.”

“God, you’re gonna get me grounded one day.” Akira sighs, still noting Ryou’s struggle to actually try to drive the car, “You’ve had one too many hits. I’ll drive.”

“I can drive just fine, fuck off. Besides, you only just got your license to drive a car. I’ve had _mine_ for awhile.”

Akira rolls his eyes, “You only have your license to drive in the states still.”

“I have two more years of driving experience. Fuck _off_ I’ll drive us home.”

“ _Fine_.” Akira settles finally, “If you freak out while driving cause you smoked too much pot, we’re pulling over, and _I’m_ driving.”

“Fine, whatever.” 

* * *

 

They arrive at Ryou’s mansion, the entire place quiet and still, save for the jingle of John’s collar when they open the door. Ryou settles the keys down on the table near the door, and looks down the hallway.

The jingle of a collar grows louder as John bounds over to Akira nearly knocking him over in the process. Akira catches John before he can land flat on his ass and John places his front paws over his shoulders, licking Akira’s cheek.

“Hey, hey,” Akira scratches behind John’s ears, “I just saw you a couple hours ago… calm down.”

John settles back down on the floor and shakes before following into the kitchen. Then, Akira realizes after a moment, that Ryou has gone missing.

“Ryou?” He whispers, going down the same path as John, “Ryou…? Where are you?”

John suddenly makes a charge for the living room and barks happily. Akira turns then, finding that Ryou collapsed on top of the couch.

John ignored the obvious incapacitation of his owner and tugged at Ryou’s sleeves and kept barking to get his attention.

“John, shush,” Akira walks over to where Ryou had passed out, “Don’t wake up Dr. Asuka…” Or… Ryou for that matter. But it looked like the pot had done him over twice through… he probably wasn’t going to wake up soon.

“I told you,” Akira groans, picking up Ryou and shifting him around in his arms so that his head rested over top Akira’s shoulder, “to not take that many hits.”

Ryou mumbles something but breathes, as though he were still asleep. Akira rolls his eyes and drags Ryou back up to his room. John didn’t follow after Akira, instead staying on the first floor. At least he didn’t have to worry about John trying to knock him over while Ryou was in his arms.  
Akira pushes the door open to Ryou’s room over top the library, and closes it behind him with his foot. Ryou still hasn’t made any sounds or voiced any complaints at being carried and so Akira settles Ryou on his bed, tugging off his sweater and pants, tossing them on the floor and dragging up the mess of the blankets on top of Ryou.

Akira starts taking off his own clothing and puts them near the pile of Ryou’s clothing. He’s not… entirely sure if the old guest bedroom is set up, but Akira does remember the hall closet having a spare sleeping bag.

Akira pulls open the door when he hears rustling.

“Please… please don’t leave me,” Ryou says, a bit muffled and carrying a sniffle.

Akira pauses, turning behind him. Ryou’s turn on his side, wrapped up in the the cocoon of blankets he’s made for himself, eyes still bloodshot from the pot, but his eyes are teary and watering. And Akira’s pretty sure that’s not from being high.

It looks as though he’s holding back tears.

“I’m not gonna leave you,” Akira explains, closing the door behind him, “I’m just get-”

“No… please… just please don’t leave me!” Ryou repeats, louder and desperate, this time getting upset enough to push all the blankets away, sitting up.

“I’m…. I wasn’t… I was gonna come back…” Akira says, again. The concern in his voice becomes apparent enough to Ryou that he sinks back down on his bed, adamantly staring at Akira. But the look isn’t… his usual deadpanned detachment, it’s a look he’s never seen before on Ryou. It makes Akira feel a bit sad.

Akira starts his way back towards the bed, and Ryou swallows, like he’s coming back to his senses finally. Sheepishly, Ryou looks away from Akira, crossing his arms.

“So, did… did you want me to stay with you?” Akira asks, finally breaking the silence between them.

Ryou hesitates, “... If you want,” he mumbles.

“I mean, I was but… did… you, uh,” Akira says, pausing, then gestures to the bed, “want me to… stay in… bed with you?”

He seems surprised at Akira’s suggestion, adamantly still refusing to look directly at Akira, “... If… if you want to.” There’s a sudden flush to Ryou’s face, and he looks down at his lap, as if trying to will himself away from embarrassment.

“I do want to,” Akira leans into the bed and hops in, sitting next to Ryou - somehow his face has managed to become even more flushed than before - “That’s… why I asked.”

Ryou finally makes eye contact with Akira then, still high and trying to cringe himself out of existence, and breathes, like he’s letting out so much that he’s held back.

After another moment of silence, Ryou says, “Okay.”

Akira gives Ryou a smile, and Ryou gives one back, not as heartfelt as it could be, but still comfortable enough to Akira.

Ryou reaches to the bedside table to click off the light, and the room settles in the lavender light of dawn.

Easily, they slide together on the bed, and pull the blankets over one another. With a bit of awkward shuffling, they realize that Ryou’s bed a bit too small for two teenaged boys. Soon they find comfort in sleeping with their backs to one another, facing away.

Akira stares over at the wall, the shadows from the filtered curtain forming an outline of the two of them on the bed. He’s not sure if Ryou’s fallen asleep yet - doubtful knowing how Ryou is as a person. But Akira shifts a little bit over, sparing a glance at Ryou from the side.

Those odd emotions in his chest stir again as he looks at Ryou, - his eyes close, hair spilling out over the pillow, mouth open and drooling - and it aches. He’s not… really sure to do with the new feeling that… kind of hurts, so he settles back down into an uncomfortable sleep.

The only thing that seems to give him comfort is imagining that Ryou is in his arms, facing him instead, like Akira was the only one protecting him from the world.

That… didn’t really mean anything… did it?


End file.
